Gangsta Emmett
by Peace.Love.Socker
Summary: Emmett goes 'gangsta! He ruins Rosalie's hair, the Cullen's living room, and gets his Xbox and Wii taken away. Psh, that's okay, he's still an inside out Oreo! Well, kinda... -Oneshot-


**Heyyy! I had this idea in my head, and I wanted to write it down. So yeah, a one shot. Just to let everyone know, I'm not racist, but one of my friend's comments, which you guy's will find out later, stuck in my head and I thought it would work perfectly for Emmett! On with the one shot!**

**Disclaimer: I own my awesome, original Pumas, not the Twilight Saga. **

_**Gangsta Emmett**_

Emmett walked into the room with a bandana around his head, a sideways cap on top of the bandana, baggy jeans, and a jacket that was a size or two to large.

"Um… Uncle Emmett? What's with the new look?" asked a curious Nessie who was sitting on the couch with Jake.

"Yeah, seriously Emmett, it looks like you're gangster."

"It ain't Emmett any more, it Em-dog, dawg."

Just then, Bella and Edward walked through the door.

"Whoa, Emmett!" exclaimed a surprised Bella. "What are you teaching Nessie?"

"Idiot," mumbled Edward after he read Emmett's thoughts. "He's not teaching her anything, apparently, Emmett thinks that he's now gangster. And according to him, his name is now Em-dog, not Emmett."

"It ain't _gangster,_ its gangsta. And, I don't thank I'm a gangsta, I know I'm a gangsta."

"Wow, um… Em-dog, what made you think you are a _gangsta_?" asked Bella, wondering where he got the absurd idea.

"Well, it started-"

Suddenly, Alice burst through the door with Jasper close on her heels. "I gotta see if my vision was true!" shrieked Alice. She looked around the room for Emmett and then burst out laughing.

"What's so-," started Jasper, then, he caught a glance of Emmett and burst out laughing too. Most of his laughter was because of Alice though; she fueled his emotions right now. Jasper's emotions soon caught up with the rest of the room and Emmett, Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Jake were all laughing.

"What's going on?" asked a curious Rosalie as she entered a room full of delirious vampires including one werewolf. As Rosalie entered the room, everyone just laughed harder for no apparent reason. **(This sounds so much like me and my friends. XD LOL) **Rosalie saw Emmett and screeched, "Emmett Josiah Cullen! What do you think you're doing?" She walked across the room and gave Emmett a big smack to his head.

"Hey! Em-dog don't take smacks from people, you're going to be destroyed! No one messes with Em-dog." With that, Emmett pulled out a water gun that was un-noticed by the rest of the Cullens and shot a line of water at Rosalie. "Bang! Bang! Bang!" shouted Emmett every time that he pulled the trigger.

"My hair! My hair!" cried Rosalie.

Suddenly, water would not spurt any more water. "Dang dawg! Em-dog's out of ammo. Time for the big boy." And out of no where, Emmett pulled out the biggest water gun known to man-kind, and he spurted the water at everyone that was currently in the room.

"My hair!"

"My clothes!"

"My makeup!"

"I'm wet!"

"Aaahhh!"

These were some of the comments that were coming from the Cullens. Then, everyone yelled, "EMMETT!"

"Well, Em-dog's outta here!" yelled Emmett over all the commotion of the Cullens as he tossed the water gun towards the wall. With that, Emmett opened the door and… RAN INTO ESME!

"Oh no! Em-dog's trapped!!"

"Emmett Cullen!" shrieked Esme. "You single handedly destroyed this room and all the people inside it! What's your excuse this time, young man?"

"Well, it's Em-dog now and-"

"WHAT?!"

"You see Esme, Emmett apparently thinks he's _gangsta_ and that's now his name."

"Can I continue now, dawg?"

"Kids these days…" Esme muttered.

"You see, dawg, I didn't destroy the room, I was using self defenses. That babe over there," Emmett pointed to Rosalie, "smacked me and I's don't accept anyones smacking me."

"Where is everyone?" they heard Carlisle ponder.

"In the living room!" responded Esme.

Carlisle walked in and didn't even look surprised. "I'm not going to ask," he said as he glanced at Emmett. "Emmett, get those ridiculous clothes off. Since I'll bet that you caused this mess, and I'm not even a gambler, you'll have to clean up this room and I'm taking away your Xbox360."

"Noooooo!!!" wailed Emmett, "Not the Xbox, anything but the Xbox!"

"I'm taking away your Xbox and Wii now. If I were you Emmett, I wouldn't say any thing more."

Desperate times call for desperate measures, Emmett pulled the last trick up his sleeve: The Puppy Dog Face. Emmett made his eyes huge round plates and he even got the glossy look to them like he was about to cry. His lips formed the most adorable pout ever.

"Emmett, you look like a grown man with a child's face and gangster clothes, and you're not getting the Xbox or Wii back." The Cullens and Jacob laughed at Carlisle's description of Emmett's puppy dog face and after a second or two, everyone was bent over laughing their um… butts off. **(LOL) **

"Fine," Emmett finally admitted defeat as he moped around.

_**The Next Day**_

"Hey 'Em-dog', what was up with the _gangsta_ act yesterday?" asked Jake, chuckling at the memory.

"Well, I was looking at this kid eat an Oreo and I was thinking about how they were white and black. And then, I suddenly realized that **(Here's my friend's quote!) **'I'm an inside out Oreo, white on the outside, black on the inside' and the rest is history, aka yesterday."

"You're such an idiot," muttered Edward.

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

"That hurt man; that hurt deep."

"Jasper, you better not…" Edward snarled.

"You can't control me like I can control you!" taunted Jasper, who sent a humongous wave of lust towards Edward and Emmett.

"I love you Emmett!"

"I love you too!"

All in all, it was just another normal day or two for the Cullen household. Nothing out of the norm really, seriously, when you live with Emmett, you learn to always expect the unexpected which is kinda hard, because when you expect something, it's not unexpected anymore and so then you have to think of something else…

**I personally think this wasn't that good. :/ It was okay I guess, but it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to exactly. If someone's made a similar fanfiction before this, I'm sorry if I copied, I just need to get this off my chest and now it is! I love my ending though, always a good ending when someone rambles on and on and on and then slowly fades away into the background. XD PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm not getting as much feedback on my stories as I would like to. :/ Oh well, at least I get some feedback. Once again, sorry for my ramblings that no one probably reads and I hope everyone had/haves a fantabulous day!!**

**Luv everyone (even if you don't review) lots, **

**NoLaN **


End file.
